A Little Darcy Will Do Ya'
by Salvo1985
Summary: Darcy catches Lincoln playing with himself. she asks what she's doing. little does he realize this little girl knows more then she leads on.


Lincoln stared at darcy.

see, lisa was passed out in the other room, too much milk and cookies.

and Darcy came into his room when he was jacking it.

he forgot to lock the door.

she stood there swinging her waist side to side, looking all cute and innocent, and curious.

"whatcha doin?"

she asked. lincoln gulp. his dick was preing and raging hard.

"..n-nothing. go away Darcy"

but she didn't leave. she had that cute little smile, her brown eyes sparkle with curiosity. she walked over and climb the bed.

"i know whatcha doin' "

she said her eyes locked on the juggernaut.

"daddy plays with himself all the time, i watch him"

she paused then put a finger on her lips.

shhh.

"don't tell any one kay?"

licoln's body twitched. his eyes stared at the dark brown hair girl. she only gave that little smile.

"can i touch it?"

lincoln's eyes shot open.

"what?! no!"

she clasp her hands together and placed it against her cheek.

"pweeeease?"

what. the. fuck.

before he could answer she crawled over fast and grab his dick and gave the leaking head a kiss. he grab her shoulders and tried to push her away, but she gave the head a onslaught of pepper kisses. lincoln panted, it felt good...he had to admit. slowly he stopped trying to push her, she was lapping his head he looked down and saw the back of her dark brown head lightly bobbing. he felt her wrap her lips and suckled. fuck.. nggh.. no...

Darcy was suckling his dick like a lolipop. and it...felt...fucking amazing. he tilt his head back and let her continue this... he placed a hand on the back of her head, her hair was amazingly soft. his hips bucked as he groan. ronnie doesn't talk to him anymore, their relationship was shot, Girl-jordon played him for a fool, stella wasn't into him...this was as close to getting laid as he could get. regardless of her age.

her soft wet suckles turned him on, the way her tongue danced around his cock, she was going deeper and bobbing faster. but before he could reach narvana, she pulled away with a pop of her lips. she wipe her mouth with her wrist then stood up and pulled her skirt, sliding down her pink panties which had yellow duckies. then sat on his lap and rubbed her young cunt against the underside of his dick. he shivered at how hot it felt, how smooth it glide back and forth.

she continue to smile, and her big brown eyes staring at him. his eyes were half closed. as he felt the snails trail of her juice coat him. Darcy mewled and lean and peck his neck and shoulders with kisses. lincoln didn't know how or why she was like this, it was as if she done this before...

she grip his shoulders and lifted herself up and grab his rod, before guiding the head to her opening. lincoln paniced but before he could utter a single word, his head slipped in with ease. his eye rolled back at the tightness, the hot-velvet walls wrapping around him. locking him in place. slowly inch by inch his dick was engulfed.

"uuuhhh..Darcy...w-wait..d"

she lean her head against his chest and rose her ass up and down like a pro. the feeling of his dick being massaged, made his eyes crossed. he grip her small hips. the other hand grip her round ass and lifted her up and down. he closed his eyes.

"oh god...have you done this before?"

she purred.

"mmmhmmm...with my uncle."

holy shit.

"i love visiting during the summer"

she moved her body faster, the smell of her, the feel of her silky skin. fuck, lincoln loud. your fucked in the head. - he thought to himself. but she was the best lay he had so far.

"you make it feel good lincoln"

she murmur and kissed his chin and lips.

"do i make you feel good?"

he nodded he grab her waist and rolled over, laying her body on the bed. she reached and grip his orange shirt. her small mouth open her eyes filled with lust. lincoln looked down and ...enjoyed the view of his dick inside her small snatch. he hiked up her shirt to reveal her nipples, he ran a thumb over her nipple, she moaned.

he smirked. he bucked a lil faster, seeing his dick wet with her juices, her cunt grip him squeezed him, showing she loved it. lincoln placed a thumb in her mouth and she suckled hungrily. he moved his hips to a rythm as he pump faster, she moan against the thumb, his hips smacking against her thighs. the bed rocked slowly, but increased.

his eyes stared at the young one who was obviously a little whore. and she was loving every moment of this. the way his head hit her cervix, the way her legs twitched, her toes curled, she locked her legs around his hips he lean forward. his dick bottom-out, deep inside her now. he pulled his thumb out only to make out with her.

they kissed, and lapped each other's mouths. a hand placed at her hip as he rocked faster, she cooed and squeaked.

"ahh.. ahh... i feel tingly"

she grip his shirt tighter.

"faster, pwease"

Lincoln wipe the sweat off his brow and lean back grabbing her hips and pulling her forward, as he thrust heavily, he watched how his dick slipped in and out of her tiny tight cunt. the way some of her and his mix juices stain her crotch, sticky jam-cummies plastered on each other's privates, deep-wet smacking sounds echo in the room followed by their moans.

her little body shook and her eyes were half closed. her mouth open wide her tongue stuck out. as she mew and cried out in blissful god forbidden lust for 11 year old dick.

"it's tickling! it's tickling!"

Lincoln figured at means she was near orgasm. he panted heavily and being a kid who wasn't too selfish, reached and rubbed his thumb against her twitching clit. he rammed her fast and hard just for good measure. Darcy arched her back and open her mouth and let out a silent cry. her cunt grip him tight, her body shook violently her pussy splashed hot messy girl-cummies and she pulled at his shirt her eyes rolled back.

fuck, this was hot...lincoln knew it was fucked up, but he didn't give a shit. she was the cutest lil thing he ever did see. he rocked faster, feeling his orgasm coming.

"open your mouth and stick your tongue out darcy"

he said in a shaken voice, she did as she was told, her small mouth open and her pink tongue stuck out, flicking in the air. oh, fucking god...that was the hottest shit he ever seen. he quickly pulled out, and he climb over her, bringing his head barely close to her mouth. it splurt out thick cum over her awaiting tongue, Darcy lean forward, propping herself with her elbows and rolled her tongue over the head, he groan like a beast.

his eyes watched as she lapped at the slit of his head, before wrapping her perfect little lips around the head and begin sucking like a babe on her mother's teat, she was loudly gulping and drinking his boiling hot cum. his eyes try to focus on the scene before him his hand placed on the top of her head, she pulled back and lapped his cock head, which was still spewing the last of his boy-milk.

his eyes closed, and he felt her kissing his head. not just a peck, but literally making out with his head. a small lick or two. he open his eyes to see her holding his dick in her hands and rubbing his dick on her face. smearing the rest of his cum all over her lips, making them glossy, staining her cheeks with thick white cum which looked perfect on her light brown skin.

her eyes sparkled and smiled widely as she gave the head one last kiss. lincoln groaned. he felt like a real piece of shit now, but he be lying if he told you that wasn't the best orgasm he had in his life.

"i like you lincoln loud."

she said softly.

"i like you alot."

she wipe the mess with her shirt then lean up and kissed his lips.

"wanna be my boyfriend?"

lincoln stared. something about those deep brown eyes that shimmer just for him...shit, how could he say no to that?

"alright."

she squealed and wrap her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"yay! i have a new daddy!"

oh boy... what the fuck did you get yourself into lincoln loud...?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE END ...?


End file.
